Mon mien
by Loufiction
Summary: De retour d'un bal à Versailles, Oscar est ivre et laisse s'exprimer les secrets de son cœur de façon ... assez incohérente ;)


Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils chevauchaient au trot vers Jarjayes. André observait malicieusement Oscar du coin de l'œil. Ah il avait fière allure le colonel de la garde. Complètement ivre, Oscar peinait à guider son cheval et maugréait des phrases incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles André ne comprenait que quelques mots par ci par là. Elle avait l'air foutrement remontée ! Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Il avait l'air bon ce champagne ? »

« Euh ? ? »

Oula, si elle en était au stade des onomatopées … c'est effectivement qu'elle avait abusé.

« Je t'ai vu tu sais, tu as sifflé quatre coupes en moins d'un quart d'heure, et je ne sais pas combien tu en avais bues avant, et encore moins après. »

« Il était pas bon d'abord, trop chaud, » commença-t-elle, « pas bon, pas bon, » insista-t-elle à son grand amusement. Mais il la vit se redresser d'un coup, fulminante, « Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air d'effrayer ta petite oie versaillaise, » persiffla-t-elle.

André en fut estomaqué, là bizarrement son discours était parfaitement articulé « Ma quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il, outré.

« Oh ne joue pas au plus singe avec moi, hein ! C'est pas au malin qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! »

Bon sang qu'elle était drôle quand elle était ivre et qu'il était sobre, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent d'ailleurs, généralement ils partageaient ce genre d'aventure. Il l'examina avec plus d'attention. Elle arrivait à faire des phrases entières, elle n'était peut-être pas si ivre, totalement désinhibée par contre, la conversation promettait d'être intéressante.

« Elle manque pas d'air elle tiens ! Elle peut mettre tous les domestiques qu'elle veut dans son lit, mais non c'est mon mien qu'elle veut ! »

André faillit s'indigner durant quelques secondes devant l'insistance avec laquelle elle avait marqué son appartenance, sa possession. Cela l'étonnait d'Oscar, elle n'était pas de ces nobles qui se complaisaient à rabaisser leurs domestiques en leur rappelant ce genre de chose. Oserait il pousser la conversation plus loin ?

« Elle sait très bien que j'appartiens à la domesticité de Jarjayes, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs… »

Elle le coupa.

« Non non non t'es le mien ! » insista-t-elle à nouveau.

« Oui Oscar, on est bien d'accord, je suis ton valet, » uhm, finalement, elle était peut-être plus ivre qu'il l'avait estimé de prime abord.

« Tu es le mien ! T'es pas mon valet je te dis, t'es mon mien d'abord ! Mais le mien que c'est à Oscar et pas à une autre ! »

Oula oui, définitivement ivre. Mieux valait ne pas la contredire tant qu'ils étaient à cheval, Jarjayes n'était plus si loin.

« Mais oui Oscar, tu me connais, je te taquinais, bien sûr que je suis le tien. »

Le sien … mais son quoi ? Là était toute la question. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, enfin aussi rayonnant que possible sachant qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle était bourrée comme un coing.

« Ah, je le savais bien que tu étais mon mien, tu vois, toi aussi tu le sais ! Alors elle aussi, elle aurait dû savoir que t'es mon mien et ne pas te regarder comme ça Foutredieu ! »

André soupira, c'était un vrai dialogue de sourds. Elle sembla se calmer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Jarjayes. Tandis qu'André s'occupait des chevaux, Oscar resta adossée au mur de l'écurie, l'attendant mais ayant visiblement un peu de mal à tenir sa posture préférée, une jambe pliée, le pied posé contre le mur et les bras croisés.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine, André voulait lui faire prendre le remède anti-gueule de bois de Grand-Mère. Ils firent le chemin le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle pouffe de rire. D'ordinaire il adorait son rire, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, si elle réveillait Grand-Mère, ou le Général, ils en prendraient pour leur grade !

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » lui chuchota-t-il

« André, tu as vu mon pied ? je l'ai perdu ! » commença-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Ah non attends, il est là, juste à côté de l'autre ! »

Elle recommença à rire et André en fut réduit à lui coller la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire, l'entrainant dans la cuisine. L'impression de retrouver la petite peste blonde de son enfance fut encore plus renforcée lorsqu'elle bouda la potion.

« C'est pas bon ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Si tu as su boire autant de champagne chaud, tu sauras bien avaler ça ! » riposta-t-il, implacable.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en récompense ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le fixant droit dans les yeux, mutine.

André se tut quelques instants, incrédule. Convaincu qu'elle était bien trop ivre pour faire quoique ce soit et désireux de lui faire boire l'antidote afin qu'elle puisse enfin aller se coucher, il lui offrit la facilité.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Oscar, allez, soit raisonnable et bois moi ça ! » lui dit-il, tendant le verre.

Verre qu'elle but cul sec, en grimaçant.

« Je veux te regarder comme elle » fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

C'est pourtant lui qui la regarda, interloqué, mais que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Quelque peu soulagée de son ivresse par l'amertume de la potion et la soudaine solennité de la discussion, Oscar sentit le courage la quitter.

« Oublie ça, » lui dit-elle, se levant pour quitter la pièce.

André, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et que jamais elle ne retrouverait la force de l'évoquer à nouveau avec lui, attrapa sa main à son passage et l'attira près de lui.

« Une promesse est une promesse Oscar, comment veux-tu me regarder ? »

Elle soutint son regard quelques instants et baissa les yeux. Seigneur tout Puissant, elle rougissait ! Oscar de Jarjayes rougissait comme une jeune mariée le soir de sa nuit de noce !

« Je veux te regarder comme elle, elle le fait, comme elles le font toutes d'ailleurs ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça toutes ? »

Cela agaça Oscar, bon sang d'ordinaire il comprenait tout ! Quelques fois elle n'avait même pas besoin de parler, pourquoi là, maintenant, sur ce point précis, avait-il besoin d'explications ?

Elle soupira. « Elles, elles ont le droit de te regarder comme si tu étais le leur. Tandis que moi, tu es le mien et je n'ai pas le droit ! »

Elle avait dit ça comme une évidence, mais André n'y comprenait toujours rien tellement ce genre de discours ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Si cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi important, s'il n'avait pas cette intuition au fond de son cœur que le fond du problème était primordial pour lui … il lui aurait ri au nez, il se serait moqué et elle se serait fâchée, claquant la porte de sa chambre.  
Mais là, il savait d'instinct l'importance de cette discussion, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne.

« Montre-moi comment elles me regardent pour voir ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas regarder comme ça moi ! Et puis je n'ai pas le droit, je suis un homme je te signale ! »

Uhm, de plus en plus intéressant. Il en déduisait donc qu'elle souhaitait le regarder comme une femme, il se décida de la provoquer.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ma chère ? Premièrement tu es ivre comme rarement je t'ai vue ivre. Deuxièmement, tu es jalouse, et là par contre, c'est une première. Et j'en profite donc, puisque tu ne t'en souviendras plus demain matin, pour te dire que ça me plait énormément ! »

Il osa même la dévorer du regard, d'un regard brûlant qui était provoqué par la joie de découvrir ce sentiment chez elle. Car si elle était jalouse …

« Je ne suis PAS jalouse ! tempêta-t-elle. « Tu es le mien, et elles, elles veulent que tu sois à elles aussi ! Et ça c'est pas juste ! Parce que moi j'ai pas le droit ! »

Elle avait les yeux brillants, mais était-ce l'effet de l'émotion ou de l'alcool ? Il se décida à pousser la provocation encore un peu plus loin.

« Et que penses-tu que je ressente moi quand d'autres hommes posent le même genre de regard sur toi … alors que tu n'es même pas la mienne ? »

Tant qu'à faire … autant pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants. En avait-il trop dit ? Etait-il allé trop loin ? Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. L'azur rencontra l'émeraude. Et elle lui sourit, comme rassurée.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me regarder comme elles me regardent Oscar, tu ne souhaites pas la même chose qu'elles de moi. » dit-il d'un ton caressant.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la récompensa d'un sourire ravageur. « C'est la même chose pour moi ».

Elle gardait le sourire aux lèvres, mais ne put cependant réprimer un bâillement.

« Allez Colonel, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Oui, je peux dormir tranquille maintenant, tu es le mien et je suis la tienne. »

Cela l'amusa et le toucha tout à la fois, il avait désormais compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais elle ne démordrait pas de sa façon de le lui dire. Peut-être que d'ici quelque temps, elle saurait le lui dire sans être ivre, et de façon beaucoup plus claire ? Il saurait néanmoins se contenter de ce petit aveu qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un colonel au teint gris qui descendit de sa chambre. André eut la bonne grâce de ne pas se moquer d'elle, après tout, la soirée avait été riche en révélation.

Il prépara leurs chevaux tandis qu'elle prenait une rapide collation. Ils prirent ensuite la route de Jarjayes, et une fois les grilles du domaine passées, elle se retourna vers lui, l'air mutin de la veille revenu sur son regard.

Juste avant de piquer son cheval pour partir au galop, elle lui dit « Tu avais tort hier, j'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit une fois que le remède de Grand-Mère m'a dégrisée. En fait je pense vraiment vouloir la même chose qu'elles, juste de façon un peu plus officielle et d'une durée indéterminée ! » 


End file.
